1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door technology and more particularly, to a double-action door having wide open angle and bi-directional opening characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door can be used as a normal-open partition (e.g., for easy access) or normal-close partition (e.g., for access control) in a public place of a building.
In time of emergency, an escapee normally will push a closed door panel intuitively instead of pulling it. Technically, providing bi-directional escape route and keeping a fire door closed are requisite tasks to ensure a high level of safety.
Single-action and double-action doors are commercially available. A single-action door can simply be opened in one particular direction. A double-action door can be opened in either of two reversed directions. However, due to the limitation of the turning angle of the hinges between the door frame and the door panel, the opening angle of the door panel of a double-action door cannot be widely opened, for example, through 180 degrees.